Beastiary
The Beastiary is a list of every monster that exists in the RP thus far. Terraria 'Purity' Hostiles that can be found wandering the fields of Terraria, untouched by plague. *'Green Slime:' Said to be the weakest and most common of the Slimes. While some are affiliated with the Slime Empire, most just wander the world aimlessly, searching for sustenance. *'Blue Slime:' Ditto, but slightly stronger. *'Purple Slime:' Ditto, but slightly stronger. *'Wulfrum Slime:' A Slime that devoured several Wulfrum shards, granting it slightly increased resilience. *'Wulfrum Drone:' Security cameras presumably constructed by Draedon to observe outside activity. Being made of Wulfrum, and abundant, albeit fragile alloy in the cyborg's possession, they are rather frail. *'Zombie:' An unfortunate terrarian stripped of their soul through one means or another. They exist only in a mindless struggle to obtain another, believing it to allow them to become whole once again. 'Underground' Beasts who inhabit the vast underground networks of Terraria, specifically those untouched by plague. 'Upper Layer' *'Cave Bat::' A commonly found inhabitant of the underground. Cave Bats, along with their larger subspecies, are typically found in completely dark areas, preying on those who have lost their sense of direction. However, they despise light. *'Giant Worm:' A smaller species of the Scourge family that inhabits the underground, feasting on small cave-dwellers, such as bats, and occasionally, humans or dwarfs. *'Digger:' A larger, tankier subspecies of Giant Worm that behaves identically to its lesser breathren. *'Red Slime:' A sturdier species of slime that typically inhabits upper cave systems. *'Yellow Slime:' Ditto, but significantly larger. *'Cosmic Elemental:' Rare elementals with no clear origin. The most popular belief is that they are created by the energy discharged from the frequent portals opened by the Devourer of Gods. *'Sun Bat:' A bat ironically radiating the very thing it despises. It is unclear of it's origin, but it is believed to have been a bat imbued with a fragment of the Sun God's essence. *'Mimic:' A bizarre creature with no clear origin. Some believe it to be a carnivore evolved specifically to hunt and feed on terrarian explorers by disguising itself as a chest. Others believe it is a chest given sentience through some twisted means of necromancy. The latter is further proven by its tendency to carry equipment one would normally find in subterranean chests. *'Nymph:' A humanoid creature that disguises itself as a timid young maiden to attract mates, not unlike the motives of the Sirens. Once it has successfully mated, it no longer requires its unfortunate mate, proceeding to devour them for sustenance. 'Lower Layer' *'Skeleton:' A deceased terrarian who has been reanimated by their desire for revenge, seeking to gather equipment necessary to exact revenge on their killer, even if it means forcefully claiming it from the hands of the living. Certain skeletons are known to bear armor and/or weapons. *'Overloaded Soldier:' A Skeleton imbued with an excessive amount of ectoplasm, weighing it down considerably. *'Phantom Debris:' A collection of rocks given sentience from a combination of ectoplasm and soul energy. *'Giant Shelly:' A large mollusk with a shell almost as strong as steel. They are known to attack prey by fling themselves at it, with the intent to impale it with the large spikes on said shell. *'Crawdad:' A crustacean that inhabits the subterranean caves. Likely one of the many creatures to escape from the destruction of the Ocean Kingdom and adapt elsewhere. *'Salamander:' A scaly humanoid creature with deadly saliva. They are typically found to use said saliva to weaken and kill prey. *'Black Slime:' A mostly transparent slime that inhabits lower caves. It is able to capture prey easily due to easily blending in to the dimly lit areas. *'Mother Slime:' A Black Slime that has accumulated a much larger mass, usually due to having absorbed other slimes. It's girth typically results in it splitting into smaller, "baby" slimes, should it be destroyed. *'Armored Digger:' Lesser Destroyers engineered by Draedon after the original went rogue. Realizing the flaws with the original, he would have these worms made specifically for their intended purpose, to gather resources from deep below. *'Storm Weaver:' A large and very rare species of Scourge, known to be capable of assimilating both the soul energy and physical matter of anything it eats with its own body. In fear of their power, these scourges were hunted to nigh-extinction, only two known specimens remaining. 'Granite Caves' Odd patches of energized rock buried deep within the earth of Terraria, believed to have been the creation of a deity of sorts lost to time. It's inhabitants serve the primary role of acting as guardians to ensure the survival of their power source. *'Granite Golem:' A humanoid formation of granite. It is known to be capable of generating a weak energy shield around itself should it be threatened, nullifying most ordinary attacks. *'Granite Elemental:' An orb of energy that uses several rocks orbiting it to shield itself should it be threatened. *'Granite-Fused Slime:' A slime imbued with ancient granite energy. *'Granite Eradicator:' A form of Granite Elemental that can generate spear-like protrusions of energy from its core, used to attack foes from a distance. *'Granite Surger:' Yet another form of Granite Elemental capable of firing off bolts of energy from its core as a means of offense. *'Granite Energy Storm:' A massive, sentient deposit of granite energy, acting as a heart of sorts for each granite cavern. When threatened, it can cast its energy into many different means of both offense and defense, to ensure its survival. 'Marble Caves' The remnants of a once grand kingdom of humans, who worshiped a pantheon of gods long forgotten to most. Their continued existence serves only to preserve what remains of their culture, and to defend their mistress, Medusa. *'Hoplite:' A loyal guardsman of Medusa, bent on attacking whatever may threaten her. They are known to wield many classes of weapons, but primarily wield javelins. *'Buried Champion:' A hoplite proficient in all forms of combat, having risen from a mere crippled human to a demigod status. To ensure its life is preserved, it is stoned by Medusa when not necessary, but still able to be summoned with a reversal spell when need be. *'Medusa:' The mistress of the Marble Kingdom and messenger of the pantheon. Medusa is a crippled goddess, said to have once been a beautiful maiden transformed into a menacing, serpent-haired witch in jealousy of the pantheon, granted immortality to eternally suffer in a world where anything she sets her eyes upon be turned to lifeless, preserved, stone. 'Spider Nests' Small caverns within the deep underground inhabited by large species of spiders. *'Wall Creeper:' The weakest form of spider, seemingly unable to produce webs. It is believed that Blood Crawlers are a variant of the Wall Creeper that had succumbed to the Crimson. *'Black Recluse:' Stronger spiders capable of weaving and spitting webs to trap and feast on prey with their venomous fangs. *'Tarantula:' A massive spider capable of expelling web projectiles from its abdomen when threatened om top of weaving them. 'Crimson' A sickening plague left behind from Cthulhu's destruction millennia ago. It serves mainly as a breeding ground for horrific flesh and blood abominations, living and dying to spread their disease to grant their master enough physical matter to reform. *'Demon Eye:' The most common of the spawn found in the Crimson. Demon Eyes are mostly sent as Cthulhu's eyes, informing their master of any occurrences outside of it's domain. As these eyes age, some grow into commanders of sorts, being dubbed "Eyes of Cthulhu". *'Wandering Eye:' A partially matured Demon Eye, capable of shedding its pupil to reveal a mouth of teeth should it be threatened. *'Eye of Cthulhu:' A rare, fully mature Demon Eye, tasked with leading its lesser brethren into battle should a potential threat to the Crimson emerge, and acting as a mother of sorts. As with Wandering Eyes, it can shed its pupil in place for a mouth when necessary. *'Servant of Cthulhu:' A newly spawned Demon Eye, born from the center of an Eye of Cthulhu. Although frail, they are often called into battle to assist their creator. *'Crimera:' An abomination created from the organic matter of those fallen to the Crimson. It exists as a parallel to an Eater of Souls, floating around prey before attacking them with their leech-like mouth, draining their victim's essence. *'Face Monster:' A terrarian or possibly a zombie only partially digested by the Crimson, it still retaining its humanoid form. They are given their title due to their elongated face appearing to be melting down the front of their body. *'Blood Crawler:' The result of the Crimson having attacked and assimilated spider nests. Blood Crawlers have lost their ability to create webs, instead using their bulbous abdomens to transport ichor. *'Floaty Gross:' A terrarian to have suffered a similar fate to the Face Monster, but is instead used as another means of transporting ichor in their large sack-like abdomens. *'Ichor Sticker:' A mature Blood Crawler, capable of firing ichor from their abdomen as a means of defense. *'Crimslime:' A slime that has fallen prey to the Crimson. *'Creeper:' A subspecies of Demon Eye specifically birthed to serve as guardians of the Brain of Cthulhu itself. *'Blood Zombie:' A zombie imbued with ferocious strength, gifted to it in return for its undying loyalty to its eldritch master. *'Drippler:' An amalgamation of Crimsonified matter, usually found patrolling the night during the Red Moon. *'Crimson Altar:' Mounds of flesh and dark magic found throughout the Crimson. They are typically used as mediums of communication between Cthulhu's Brain and the many creatures of the Crimson. *'Brain of Cthulhu:' The master and core of the Crimson, and all that remains of Cthulhu's conscience. It oversees everything within its domain, and seeks to both reclaim its soul in order to restore its full conscience, and, with the spread of the Crimson, accumulate enough physical matter to reform to its former glory. 'Corruption' An evil infection created from conflict between early terrarians, acting as a sort of parallel to the Crimson. However, it has no real purpose, simply existing to hopefully engulf the entire planet in needless hate and suffering. *'Eater of Souls:' A sentient chunk of corrupt organic matter, serving as the primary guardian of the Corruption, attacking anything that intrudes upon its territory. *'Devourer:' An Eater that has accumulated significantly more matter stretched into the form of a tail. It serves an identical purpose to Eaters of Souls, but mainly inhabits the underground, attacking by burrowing through the biome's loose dirt. *'Corruptor:' A mature Eater of Souls capable of firing its corruption-infused saliva at its prey, increasing the spread of the infection. *'Clinger:' Another form of Eater that attacks by firing blasts of cursed flame from its mouth. *'World Feeder:' Believed to either be a mature Devourer or an immature Eater of Worlds. Perhaps both. It is known to, on top of boasting a significantly longer body, spray cursed flames at foes from its mouth. *'Hive Blob:' A mass of corrupt matter typically summoned to shield the Hive Mind, should it be threatened. *'Dank Creeper:' A mass of corruption typically summoned to aid the Hive Mind should it be threatened. Upon destruction, it can leave behind toxic clouds capable of raining corrupt water. *'Eater of Worlds:' The largest species of Eater present in the corruption, serving to the Corruption as the Eye of Cthulhu does to the Crimson. It is unique in the sense that every segment of its body is a separate consciousness, allowing it to split into multiple, stronger worms should its body be severed. It can only be truly destroyed should every last segment be slain. *'Hive Mind:' A breeding ground for the corrupt microbe, capable of controlling it to do its bidding. Once one of the humans responsible for the microbe's creation, they were soon to fall to it, mutating into this monstrosity. 'The Underworld' The innermost inhabitable layer of the world, and home to the Demons. The monsters that run rampant around this area are known to have adapted to the extreme heat from the core, some even weaponizing it. *'Hellbat:' A bat imbued with the element of fire, capable of igniting anything it may make contact with. *'Lava Bat:' A larger cousin of the Hellbat. *'Fire Imp:' A small subspecies of demon capable of firing blasts of fire magic at enemies. *'Bone Serpent:' A Scourge that had its flesh and meat incinerated by the heat of the underworld, left to roam it as a cursed skeletal serpent. WIP Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages Category:WIP Pages